mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shao Kahn
Question about Kahn's Battlewave appearance Did Shao Kahn want to marry Sonya only to open the portals, or is it something a little more? ;) Angie Y. 20:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I'll admit I've never read it but Knowing Kahn I would say it was just to open portals. I've never seen anything to suggest he's interested in more then Konquering. GrimmShadows 01:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Kahn's Age I'm sorry if I sound like a n00b, but somehow Kahn's age doesn't make sense to me. The page here says that he's only 1500 years old. Yet Sindel, and Kitana, according to the Wikia say that both are 10,000+ and that Kahn raised Kitana as his own daughter. Yet, she's more than old enough to be his mother (rather grandparent) many times over, or so that's my logic. I'm wondering if this may be a typo, mistake of the MK storyline, or some other explanation that I haven't considered. Given, I haven't played MK in years but I've spent a lot of time on this Wikia so I know something of the storyline from the information here. Sorry, too, if I violated any rules. 18:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) check it again it says beond 10000 years I'm pretty sure he is older than kitana (10,000ish), but one time i saw millions (Which I'm pretty sure was not canon) Berzerkgodzilla Kahn Swearing Does anybody know of a video or soundbyte of Kahn swearing like it mentions in the trivia section? I can't find anything on youtube. Morgil27 05:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't found anything. It is probably referring to Kahn saying "You suck", and with the audio being what it is, it sounds like he says "You fuck" or something like that. Either way, I'm pretty sure said phrase doesn't exist. SmokeSound off! 01:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I just tried this out for myself, twice, in MKAK. If neither player takes damage, then it just goes straight to the Game Over screen. Kahn says nothing. That should probably be removed. 00:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Shao Kahn, Romantic? It mentions in this page that Shao Kahn as a romantic side, which refers to him taking Sindel as his queen. But that was only because he wanted to rule Edenia, no romance there right? Shouldn't that be edited? Kuro Selas 19:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. I don't see any real evidence of Shao Kahn actually loving Sindel (or anyone for that matter). If anyone disagrees, feel free to debate the matter here. 19:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : He loves conquest more than anything lol.(Hangingmanpeter0 20:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC)) The part about possible romantic in the live-action show and comics is okay though. Angie Y. 22:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) In the live-action and in the comics he shows only interest on conquering earthrealm, he tries to use Sindel in the live action and Sonya in the comics, it shows no romance. Kuro Selas 22:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) If only there were images. Angie Y. 23:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Unless you have images proving your point, Angie Y., that statement cuts both ways. 00:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Like it's show on this image Shao Kahn had no interest in Sonya, besides getting into Earthrealm. Kuro Selas 00:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Can we edit that part Cavelier? Kuro Selas 22:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, I think it's clear that there is no evidence that Shao Kahn is romantic. That's not to say he isn't romantic, just that there's no evidence that he is. So yes, I would remove any statements about Shao Kahn being "romantic." However, I would no say that "Shao Kahn is not romantic." I think that's fair. 22:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: : Ok. Thanks, it just doesn't fit in my head Shao Kahn being romantic. Kuro Selas 22:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: There actually has been some indication that Shao Kahn has/had a sweet spot for Sindel with his own form of romancing. For one, he took her as his wife (MK3) and apparently spared Kitana at her request (MK9). This had nothing to do with conquering Edenia; he conquered other realms without marrying a single person. He just genuinely liked her, apparently enough to MARRY her as opposed to just adding her to his harem. (If you count the MK movie as a form of canon, then he's also quite affectionate.) :: Secondly, in Mileena's MK2 ending it is stated that she captured Sindel (and Kitana) as leverage against Shao Kahn. And he submitted. The fact that he actually bent to Mileena's will simply to keep his wife and adopted daughter from harm is about as close to romantic/loving as Shao Kahn is likely to get. (Yes, I acknowledge Mileena's ending is non-canon, but the characters tend to keep their personalities intact in such things regardless.) QueenGhid 04:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Scorpion an Enemy isn't scorpion the enemie of shao khan???? :Please remember to sign your name, AND use capital letters where appropriate. CrashBash 13:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) isn't scorpion soppused to be an enemy of shao khan isn't he??? Scorp zero 22:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SCORP ZERO I would say only while he was serving as Champion of the Elder Gods, He really doesn't consider anyone a major enemy aside from the Lin Kuei, or at least the first Sub Zero, or anyone that stood in his way of vengence. Thats what makes him Neutral, he doesn't really have any permant enemies. So just temp ones for whatever mission he's on at the time. GrimmShadows 01:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Two MK2011 Biographies? Why does Shao Khan have two Mortal Kombat 2011 biographies? Like Deception and Deadly Alliance, they might have 2 bios Saints95 06:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Saints95 Shao Kahn/Princess Leia Allusion When Shao Kahn wins in MK9, it shows a woman wearing a green princess leia like costume cuddling up to his leg (lucky guy). Anyone think its worth a mention in the trivia?Brotherhood619 21:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's a Princess Leia allusion, I think it's just to show Kahn has power and has a slave-woman. Sort of like in Shang Tsung's DC Universe ending he had two girls with him. --Azeruth 21:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Azeruth I think it was just to demostrate that he was a powerful and could make a woman who didn't want to serve him become a slave. GrimmShadows 01:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Preferances Is it me, but doesn't in MK9 it seems that Shao Kahn prefers Mileena over Kitana? He pretty much ditches Kitana once Mileena was created. REPTILE0099 00:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That's because Mileena was created to serve Kahn while Kitana was lied to and could find out the truth...which she did. --Azeruth 00:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's a Fun Fact: Mileena means "Favored". In what language? --Azeruth 20:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Shao Kahn Playable? I found this video on youtube and it showed Shao Kahn being played with his move list and everything, and it was the same thing with Kintaro. It's Porbably a hack but who knows. Shao Kahn: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovj6_3EDZ5s&feature=feedu Kintaro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DlGS-V_Y4o&feature=feedu 10:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) At first I thought it might be a challenge tower level, I played a level as Goro at 100 something. But with Mileena wearing her 3rd outfit I don't know since they always wear their primary in the Tower so far, maybe when you beat the Tower you unlock Shoa Kahn too and they change which outfit the AI wears. Or it's just a Hack.GrimmShadows 10:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) a hack for me. GunBlazer 12:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Seriously need advice He's super fast, unbelievably damaging, takes very little damage, and turns invincible at random. How the hell do I beat this guy at the end of story mode???? Check the Mortal Kombat (2011) Walkthrough for the tips on the fight. What I did was stood at a distance, and when Kahn taunted I teleported and attacked. I repeated the process. Raiden is too big to duck spears, so don't go too far back. --Azeruth 16:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It is all depending on what characther you have. To win against him with ease, be cautious all the time. Strike him when he taunts at you, or do a kombo that sends him up in the air. It would make the fight easy if you use the tactic to chicken around. A recommended characther against him would be an easy to use characther, such as Liu Kang or Scorpion, Liu Kang due to his bicycle kick, and Scorpion to his teleport and spear. Cyber Subzero can be useful to, if you can time his parry attack quick enough. Make sure to ALWAYS jump at the correct time when Shao Khan throws his sledge hammer, i would not recommend backwards, more forwards. If he throws the spear, make sure that you have a quick attack so you can stop him from throwing the spear, or duck and block, so they just fly over you (from a far distance). Alta1r 16:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) To beat Shao Kahn with Raiden at the end of story mode, Stay FAR away from him, wait till he makes a move (at that distance it's usually a projectile, which is preferred) Then teleport IMMEDIATELY and uppercut. Then repeat. A lot. It's tedious, and takes a long time, but it seems like it's the best way to deal damage to him while minimizing the savage beating he gives you. Use your X-ray move whenever you have the chance, and for God's sake don't miss. It takes a little while to master, but it's a sure-fire way to take him down. -Rm2kking 20:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Best way to take him down in arcade mode is to choose a character that YOU can easily spam a shoot/long-range attack. If you don't, go to practice mode and choose a character and practice a shooting/long-rang move. Best choices are Stryker (back, forward, square (ps3) or X (Xbox)) Kratos (down, forward, triangle (PS3 exclusive)) etc, etc. Dinosaurfan1 17:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) To be totally honest, I attacked him head on. Just keep using combos on him repeatedly and put him in a corner. I used Liu Kang's combo (Y,X,Y) on him ALOT when he was in the corner to win. He is incredibly unfair because he ignores almost all of your attacks and spams hammers and spears like crazy (He finished me off with 2 hammers, and 2 spears. WTF?!) - User:Shuda7 11:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shuda7 take advice from above. Stay far away, when he taunts, spears, or throws his hammer. Teleport attack (ex. Scorpion) or some onw with a good projectile (ex. Raiden) and you should win(, also he is a boss he's suppose to be unfair :). Its official you suck 20:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I would recommend using Jade considering how she has that ability that causes projectiles to pass through her - which is a perfect way to counter Shao Kahn's hammer throw at a close range. Not to mention that Jade's combos do more damage than most of the other playable characters. I don't know why but they might have made her a bit overpowered like they did in MK3/UMK3/MKT. I'm still trying to beat him as Jade on Expert mode(surprised that I got that far). Any tips on how to beat Kahn as Jade on Expert mode? I'm already handed his ass to him in Medium difficulty and am skipping hard to go onto Expert. 18:29, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Easy Mk9 story mode easy beat for both battle's. For Raiden Ok so what you do is immediatly dash back and throw a couple projectiles at him. If he throw's a hammer really quick, do a teleport and do a combo that knocks him away. Then repeat. For Liu Kang Dash away again k then throw a couple fireballs at him throw low ones to avoid the spear. Then if he throw's a hammer the jump and do a flying kick fast and dash away. When you earn your X-ray throw it and hit him up close once it's done mid air time your bicycle kick right and you can land it causing extra-damage then dash away. Repeat. New MK11 render? Is there any new MK11 with the new golden helmet? groin immunity I might be imagining this... but I seem to remember in MK2 that Johnny Cage's move where he splits and punches opponents in the groin... Weren't all the female characters and Shao Kahn (oddly) immune to this? I seem to recall Cage would do the splits and just smile and shrug and not punch against female opponents and weirdly in the final battle against Shao Kahn too... Am I just imagining that? If I'm remembering right, I think that deserves mention under trivia. talk2ty 20:09, February 21, 2020 (UTC)